boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama
Total Drama is an American animated comedy television series which is elimination broadcast order the conventions commonly found in reality television. The show, and its sequel seasons, are collectively referred to as the Total Drama series. It premiered on the American cable television channel Cartoon Network and Fresh TV from June 12, 2008 to October 16, 2015. All of the 84 contestants have distinct personalities that serve as a main plot point with the characters consisting of the eponymous fictional reality series and the style of this series is similar to the American edits. Episodes List of Total Drama episodes As for the series' fate, no future seasons are currently planned, therefore putting the series on an indefinite hiatus. A renewal or cancellation is yet to be determined. Premise and Format The name of each season consists of the title Total Drama with a different word or phrase later added. That changing word or phrase defines the theme for that season. This series is a competition to win a cash prize of C$100,000 in the first season and C$1,000,000 in every other season. This series takes elements of other widely known series such as Survivor, Fear Factor, and The Amazing Race. Like these other series, Total Drama is rated TV-PG because it features mild profanity, censored language, brief censored nudity, and some suggestive dialogue. When more suggestive dialogue is present, the episode is rated TV-PG-D. The first three seasons are rated TV-PG-D while the latter two are rated TV-PG. Unlike many other animated shows, this series has a different logo for every season (while each season might have multiple alternate logos), so there is no official logo for this series. Location Most seasons in this series takes place in a different location. The first season, Total Drama Island, is set in Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The second season, Total Drama Action, is set in an abandoned movie studio lot in Toronto, Ontario. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, the contestants are taken all around the world which seems to be structurally unstable. Some of the countries that are visited in the third season include the United States. The fourth season, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, is set back at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time the island is radioactive. The fifth season, Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island, also takes place on the island, due to the success of the first and fourth seasons however, takes place on another island called Pahkitew Island after the destruction of Camp Wawanakwa. The sixth and final season, Total Drama Ridunculous Race also takes place to the final race of the Chill Zone with C$1,00,000. Characters Total Drama had a total of 84 characters in the series who were introduced as contestants throughout the series' six seasons. The first three seasons consists of an original set of cast, with a total of 25 characters, while the fourth season consists of only a new cast with 13 characters. However, the fifth season brings back both casts to compete together and against each other, while also introducing a third set of cast with 14 new characters and also introducing a fourth set of cast with 32 new characters. The names of all the contestants who have competed in the six seasons are: Beth, DJ, Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin, Izzy, Alejandro, Sierra, Blaineley, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Mike, Lightning, Brick, Beverly, Dawn, Dakota, Anne Maria, Staci, Cameron, Sam, Ella, Sky, Max, Dave, Leonard, Beardo, Amy, Samey, Jasmine, Topher, Sugar, Scarlett, Rodney, Shawn, Carrie, Devin, Kelly, Taylor, Emma, Kitty, Crimson, Ennui, Jay, Mickey, Ryan, Stephanie, Jacques, Josee, Brody, Dwayne, Junior, MacArthur, Sanders, Chet, Lorenzo, Jen, Tom, Rock, Spud, Laurie, Miles, Ellody, Mary, Tammy, Gerry and Pete. Most characters have appeared in six seasons, but only characters have been depicted as winners respective countries. Brody and Geoff are the most recent winners as of October 16, 2015 while previous winners who competed again after their win are no longer capable of winning due to their unfortunate events. 22 characters competed in Season 1, 15 competed in Season 2, 18 competed in Season 3, 13 competed in Season 4, and 14 characters competed in each half of Season 5 (28 total) and Season 6 completed (18 teams). Category:Foreign Boomerang Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network